(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a mobile terminal, an application selection server, an application installation method, and a mobile terminal program for installing an application based on location information.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with spread of high-performance mobile terminals called smartphones or tablets, it is explosively increased to use contents as users move. Further, as native applications that can utilize expressive or model-specific features compared with traditional websites are used often.
In particular, various entities provide employees or customers with various applications for the purpose of promotion and convenience. On the other hand, because the various applications are provided, it is difficult for the users to select information that they really need.
To solve this problem, a recommendation system has been developed. The recommendation system performs a recommendation using the user's attributes without performing pre-registration for the user by using acquired face image of the user.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-073420 discloses that a mobile terminal acquires a user's face image and extracts a feature quantity from the acquired user's face image. Then, the mobile terminal transmits the extracted feature quantity to a recommendation server. The recommendation server receives the feature quantity from the mobile terminal, stores at least a plurality of feature quantities, performs matching processing of the received feature quantity with the stored feature quantities, recommends an application or the like on the basis of the matching result, and transmits the recommendation result to the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal receives the recommendation result from the recommendation server, and displays the received recommendation result.
However, since the recommendation is performed based on individual information such as the face in the above reference, it is impossible to perform the recommendation based on environment information such as location or time zone.